Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device, and a light emitting device manufactured by using the same.
Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices including a semiconductor light emitting element, typified by a light emitting diode (LED), have a very excellent energy saving effect and can be used semipermanently, as compared to existing light sources. For this reason, the light emitting devices have been widely applied to varying fields, for example, a backlight, a vehicle, a lighting board, a traffic light, other generic illuminations, and the like.
As one example of the light emitting device using the LED, in order to ensure a high front brightness, a light emitting device is proposed which includes a light emitting element, a light transmissive member disposed above the light emitting element, and a reflective member covering side surfaces of the light emitting element and the light transmissive member (see, for example, JP 2013-197450 A).
Specifically, in the light emitting device disclosed in JP 2013-197450 A, a wavelength conversion layer is formed on an upper surface of the light emitting element mounted on a substrate, a light transmissive plate-like member is mounted on the wavelength conversion layer, and the light reflective member is formed around the light emitting element, wavelength conversion layer, and light transmissive plate-like member.
It is described in JP 2013-197450 A that the light emitting device is fabricated as follows.
First, a flip-chip light emitting element is mounted on the upper surface of the substrate.
Then, uncured resin for forming the wavelength conversion layer is supplied in a predetermined amount to the upper surface of the light emitting element.
Subsequently, the light transmissive plate-like member whose size is slightly larger than the upper surface of the light emitting element is mounted, and the resin is cured.
Thereafter, the light reflective member is formed to cover the side surfaces of the wavelength conversion layer and the side surfaces of the light transmissive plate-like member.
However, in the manufacturing method of the light emitting device of JP 2013-197450 A, uncured resin for forming the wavelength conversion layer is applied to each of the light emitting elements mounted, and the light transmissive plate-like member is mounted on each light emitting element via the resin, which leads to an increase in the number of steps, making it difficult to manufacture the light emitting device at low cost.